peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 August 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-08-26 ; Comments *Two recordings of the show are available. The first, at three and a half minutes longer, is running a little slow. *Start of show: "Well alas we're not backstage anywhere, but this is John Peel live from Peel Acres with another hour, in fact two hours of top quality tunes. This is Elastica...with him." *Peel plays the Jet Harris and Tony Meehan track after seeing Harris as the subject of Skint. *John alerts us to his upcoming 60th birthday celebrations, and reads an email from a listener who has a tape of his 40th birthday party records (see 29 August 1979 and 30 August 1979), and wonders if JP will do something similar with 60 records. John confesses that he can neither remember the shows nor what he played. Sessions *Khaya, #1. Recorded 1999-04-20. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Elastica with Mark E. Smith: 'KB (12"-6 Track EP)' (Deceptive) *Vinylgroover: 'Power Play (12")' (The World Of Obsession Limited Editions) *Salako: 'Look Right (CD-Musicality)' (Jeepster Recordings) *Jet Harris with Tony Meehan: 'Diamonds (7")' (Decca) *Khaya: 'Wild Friends' (Peel Session) *Luther Ingram: 'My Honey And Me (LP-I've Been Here All The Time)' (KoKo) :(JP: 'I was sitting here putting this programme together about half an hour ago and for no particular reason, I suddenly though to meself, "I'd really like to hear that again." I'm not exactly sure when it came out, and there's no date on the record, but I used to play it a lot back in the 1970s, in the period when,according to the Guardian at least, these programmes operated a whites-only music policy. But Luther Ingram is pretty light-skinned, anyway.') JP is probably referring to this notorious article by Julie Burchill. He played this track on 14 June 1973. *Comet Gain: 'Hands Fit (7"-Red Menace)' (Piao!) *Low: 'Venus (Compilation CD-Shanti Project Collection)' (Badman Recording Co.) *Pacou: 'It's Jazzy (2x Compilation LP-Tresor Compilation Vol. 7)' (Tresor) *Beulah: 'The Aristocratic Swells (CD-When Your Heartstrings Break)' (Shifty Disco) *Khaya: 'Summer Winter' (Peel Session) *Ragga Twins with Junior Reid: 'Shine Eye (7")' (Shut Up And Dance) Peelenium 1943 #New Mayfair Dance Orchestra: 'Pedro The Fisherman' #Ambrose & His Orchestra: 'You'd Be So Nice To Come Home To' #Dinah Washington: 'Evil Gal Blues' #Bing Crosby & the Andrews Sisters: 'Pistol Packin' Mama' *Luciano: 'Jah Is The Only One (7")' (Pot Of Gold) :(JP: 'There will probably be a record or two in the course of the Peelenium by the Misunderstood. I mention this because Rick Brown, who was the singer with the Misunderstood, sent me a tape which we were listening to in the car driving out of London this evening. It had all the tracks which regular listeners will already know: "I Can Take You To The Sun," "My Mind," "Children Of The Sun," those sort of things, and some of the stuff recorded at Goldstar studios in Hollywood as a demo, and also one or two tracks which I'd never heard before, one of which I'm about to play you. But by God, they were a great band! If they hadn't been broken up by the US Government when they tried to draft Rick, who now lives in Thailand, they would have ruled the world, I think. At least for a while.') *Misunderstood: 'Mona' (cassette) :(JP: 'My goodness me, what an extraordinary recording that is, and obviously bootleg quality and I apologise for that, but I just thought it was so wonderful that I must play it to you. The Misunderstood, and I've never heard that before, a version of Bo Diddley's "Mona," sent to me by Rick, who used to be the singer,now living in Bangkok. That must have been recorded in 1966, and for those of you who were around in 1966 will know that there was nobody making a noise even remotely like that. Hendrix, you could say, was doing some of it, perhaps the Rolling Stones doing bits of that sort of thing as well, and the Allman Brothers would do something similar a few years later, But, as I say, if they'd been able to stay together, those lads, my goodness me! What would they have done? But there you go: vain conjecture.') *Secret Goldfish: 'Hey! Mr. Fox (CD-Mink Riots)' (Creeping Bent) *Khaya: 'Take Off' (Peel Session) *Multiplex: 'Major Third (12"-Major Third / Vantage Point)' (Audio Couture) *Butterflies Of Love: 'The Brain Service (7"-Wild)' (Secret7) *Red Monkey: 'Glitter Glue (LP-Difficult Is Easy)' (Troubleman Unlimited) *DJ Freedom: 'Chainsaw (2x compilation 12"-Android EP)' (Liftin' Spirit) *Empire Builder: 'I Am Vasco Da Gama (7"-Waters Of The Orient)' (Gringo) *Khaya: 'Avoidance' (Peel Session) *Rootsman: 'To The Foundation (CD-Realms Of The Unseen)' (Third Eye Music) *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Look Dad No Tunes (CDS)' (Probe Plus) *''(midnight news)'' File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-08-26 *b) jp260899.mp3 ;Length *a) 02:03:31 *b) 01:59:51 ;Other *a) Many thanks to the taper. *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes